unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of SMK TV
This article is about the sequel of the racing show. For the radio station, see SMK Radio. For the original show, go here. The Adventures of SMK TV is a sequel of SMK TV. As that, the racers must race. But, it's adventure, too! In every episode, there is a villain (Daisy, Evil Guy, Princess Shroob, Bowser or Wizpig attacks, examples). Sometimes, they must solve a mystery, must use teamwork, or race rivals (Peachycakes, Birdo's Boogers) This show was aired side-by-side to the original, and was not as popular, but is more popular then the Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show. The show has 4 seasons, and they have 40 episodes. There are 160 episodes in total Characters It has the same characters as SMK TV, but there are more coming by: *Nex Rex *GoomBob *Shadow Mario *Guy Bones *Shroobley *Boosworth *Nicole the Mole *Tumble& 3D *DB *Plumber *Arend *Para-Hoopa *Carl *New Mario *Wario *Donald Duck *Pinkachu *Yoshi *Slowpoke Tracks The racers must racing in all the tracks of the first series (Plus more new tracks!) (randomly). This are the tracks: Season 1 Season 1 haves the tracks of the original SMK TV (plus 6 tracks!). *Cupcake Castle *Tumble Tunnels *Ultimate Casino *Waffle Stadium *Aipom's Fighting Arena *Khus Campground *Wario and Wizpig's Noses *Meatloaf Concert Stadium *Area L337: Spam *Luigi Turnpike *Retarded Smiley City *AAAH! Raceway *UnPaper Raceway *Idiotic City *Luigi's Stadium *Cappuccino Road *Warp Pipe Sewers *Clock Town *Majora's Mask *Plumber's Plumbing *Star Haven *Jolly Roger Bay *Moleville *Pichu Park *Crazy City *Y'oster Island *Fly Guy Blimp *Twink Tunnels *9-Volt Radio Station *Tumble Tower *Pokémon Island *Big Honkin' Nose *Cheese Land *Cheez Shuttle *Moon *Rainbow Road *Shroob Planet *Toad's Funfair *Pokey Desert *Mushroom Kingdom Race Season 2 Season 2 haves 40 cities, states (or Provinces) and countries of the real world *Texas *Spain *Prince Edward Island *European Russia *Aisian Russia (Quintuple length episode) Season 3 Season 3 haves the tracks of the Mario Kart series *Kalamari Desert *Rainbow road Season 4 Season 4 haves tracks used in the Marioverse, Warioverse, Pokéverse AND the Userverse. *Diamond City *Pallet Town More are upcoming Episodes Here is a list of the 40 episodes per season. The name of the episode goes first and the place where it took place is second. Season 1 (2013-present) *101: Wizpig's Fighting Arena - Aipom's Fighting Arena 5.24.2013 Pilot *102: WETTY PLUMBER TIME!!! - Plumber's Plumbing 5.24.2013 *103: Where Are The Cupcakes? - Cupcake Castle 5.25.2013 *104: Race-Poker - UltimateCasino 6.1.2013 *105: Evil Guy's Spams - Area L337: Spam 6.8.2013 *106: Cappuchino Attack! - Cappuccino Road 6.15.2013 *107: Team Race vs. The HyperCampers - Khus Campground 6.22.2013 *108: Shaggy is Murdered! - 9-Volt Radio Tower 7.5.2013 *109: The Hardest Pipe Maze in the World! - Warp Pipe Sewers 7.12.2013 *110: Wizchu's Ruining the park - Pichu Park 7.22.2013 *111: Molted Dice - Tumble Tower 7.23.2013 *112: Cheez Shroobs on Board - Cheez Shuttle 7.24.2013 *113: Crazy Buildings - Crazy City 7.25.2013 *114: Eldstar vs. Princess Shroob - Star Haven 7.26.2013 *115: The Waffle-O-Matic - Waffle Stadium 8.9.2013 *116: Planet of Brown Cheese - Moon 9.21.2013 *117: Peachycakes, the Horrible Poké-Queen - Pokémon Island 10.12.2013 *118: Count Bowscula - AAAH! Raceway 10.12.2013 *119: Cheese Road - Rainbow Road 10.19.2013 *120: Booger's New Place - Big Honkin' Nose 10.19.2013 *121: It Began with a Skull Kid - Clock Town 10.26.2013 *122: Meatloaf has been Kidnapped - Meatloaf Concert Stadium 10.26.2013 *123: Nicole's Father is a Thief? - Moleville 11.2.2013 *124: Prisoned in a Tunnel - Tumble Tunnels 11.2.2013 *125: The Paper Prison - UnPaper Raceway 11.9.2013 *126: Everyday Quarrel on the Road - Retarded Smiley City 11.9.2013 *127: Mouser's Cheese Attack - Cheese Land 11.16.2013 *128: Which Y'oster is which? - Y'oster Island 11.16.2013 *129: Racers Change into Idiots - Idiotic City 11.28.2013 *130: Super-Traffic! - Luigi Turnpike 12.13.2013 *131: Christmas by the Stars - Twink Tunnels 12.20.2013 Special *132: Luigi is Missing! - Luigi's Raceway 12.23.2013 *133: In the Mask - Majora's Mask 12.24.2013 *134: Up, Up and a Fly Guy - Fly Guy Blimp 12.25.2013 *135: Wizpig's Boogers - Wario and Wizpig's noses 12.26.2013 *136: Funfair Fun! - Toad's Funfair 12.27.2013 *137: Jolly Roger's Duel - Jolly Roger Bay 1.18.2014 *138: The End of the Shroobs - Shroob Planet 1.25.2014 *139: King Pokey - Pokey Desert 2.1.2014 *140: Back to the Mushroom Kingdom! - Mushroom Kingdom Race 2.8.2014 Finale Season 2 (2014-TBA) Coming Soon Season 3 (TBA) Coming Soon Season 4 (TBA) Coming Soon Trivia *Episode 12 of Season 1 is the only episode where the racers do not race. The Star Spirits and the Shroobs (without Shroobley) are only racing. Category:Shows